Bloody Lust
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: Endymion was a vampire. Serenity was a goddess. Every night, Endymion seduces countless women, and then kills them before morning. Now, he finds the goddess, and doesn't want to let her go. Can a vampire really love a goddess or is this just bloody lust?
1. Chapter 1

_Story: Bloody Lust_

_Chapter: One_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_**Summary:** **Endymion was a vampire. Serenity was a goddess. Every night, Endymion seduces countless women, and then killes them before morning. Now, he finds the goddess, and doesn't want to let her go. Can a vampire really love a goddess or is this just bloody lust?**_

_Author's Notes: I REALLY LIKE THIS PLOT!! Seriously. This chatper was so easy to write. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Endymion wiped his mouth after his latest meal. He didn't even glance at the blood stains it left on his white sleeve. He went through three women tonight. That would be enough for now. The man surely didn't want to spoil himself too soon.

The dark-haired figure walked out of the shadows of the alley that he had just made love to three women, all friends with each other. They were all ditzy and easy. Of course, they would be seduced in a short amount of time. He barely had to do anything to make their knees weak. They were blondes, of course.

The figures blue eyes glanced over the quiet streets of the city. It seemed to him that the street were too quiet for a city, especially New York City. He guessed that was simply his own luck. It was late in the early morning whenever people from the clubs would be heading home. That's how he caught those three. They were drunk, which made it even easier. He looked up at the sky and noticed it starting to lighten up. It would be dawn soon. The figure needed to return to his darkness. The only thing other than women and blood that seemed to interest the man was the silver sphere that hung in the starry sky, the moon. It was fascinating to him for some unknown reason. Whatever reined there, their blood must taste better.

Endymion heard early birds beginning to rise for the day, and headed back to his disintegrating building that was abandoned. After his meal, he felt more refreshed than ever. Maybe tomorrow night, he could take a break, and explore this… 'place' he currently resided.

--

On the Moon, the silver goddess, Serenity, just walked back into her palace. She was back from her nightly watch on Earth. That place was getting worse and worse with its humans each passing day. Especially with women dropping dead almost every night! Whatever… it's their problem.

"Serenity!" The goddess' cousin, Mina, called. She was the goddess of love and beauty just like her mother, Aphrodite.

"Hey, Mina," The tired goddess greeted.

"How was your watch?" The blonde asked.

Serenity sighed, "Three young women dropped dead in New York City last night."

Mina's eyes widened as she said: "What? That's the second time this week!"

"I know," Serenity mumbled, "I've been watching NYC ever since these deaths started. I don't understand what's causing them."

"Drugs? Drunk driving? Homicide? Suicide?" Mina tried to list possible causes.

"No, they're all too common," Serenity said as she sat down at the table, "I think it's something more… complex."

"Complex? Whatever are you talking about, Serenity?" A female voice questioned as seven other girls walked in. The two cousins looked over at the women.

"The killings in NYC, Amara," Serenity told her, "There were three last night."

"Three!?" The women gasped, "That's the second time this week!"

"Yes, I know!" Serenity groaned, "Amy, do you have any thoughts on this?"

Amy looked at the beautiful goddess, "I've been thinking about it a lot lately, but I can only come up with the frequent possibilities. The only thing about those is that there'd usually be reports and such. The police would have figured it out by now."

"Yes, that's right. Besides, these deaths have been happening not only in NYC, but they seemed to have traveled to that city," Raye continued.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked the goddess of war.

"I mean… that they were happening all over the United States, but are currently occurying in New York City," Raye explained.

Trista nodded, "Yes, that's right! They've been happening at all the major cities mostly. It all started at the west coast and slowly traveled to the east."

"Why didn't I know about this?" Serenity said with slight irritation. Her friends knew; why didn't she?

"Because these deaths have been happening for _years_, and no one has been able to figure out why," Trista said.

"I was still ignorant about the fact until recently," Serenity said.

"That's because they've been happening before you were put on watch. Your mother has been keeping an eye on them since they started. Even she hasn't figured it out," Trista finished. Serenity nodded.

"I see. Well, whatever," Serenity said quietly, "We need to do something about it."

"What?" The girls pried.

"We need to send one of us down there to investigate," Serenity continued, "You know what, I'll go!"

"What?!" The girls gasped.

"I don't think so!"

"No you will not!"

"I forbid it!"

"One of us will go!"

Serenity shook her head at the outburst. She knew only she would be able to do it right. She loved Earth so much, and was tired of seeing the people living there dying. It was almost heartbreaking.

"This is something I will not discuss. I've made my decision. I'm going to Earth today," The moon goddess said with authority. There was a moment of silence, but it was Mina who spoke up.

"I'll support you, cousin," Mina said with a smile, and gave her a hug. The others nodded.

"Us too!" They agreed. Serenity breathed a sigh of relief at the support of her friends. She had only been to Earth once, and that was when she was a little girl. She's eighteen now. It's been a long time.

--

A few hours passed by while Serenity was getting ready to go to Earth. Of course, she didn't really need to take anything with her, but the preparations of her departure needed to be taken care of.

"Who is going to be taking care of the watch?" Serenity asked as she was about to head off to Earth.

"Your mother is for the fifth time! Don't worry!" Raye cried in a rush.

"I'm just checking," Serenity defended. She turned around on the moon-dusted ground of the moon, and looked up at the blue and green orb resting in the stars. She shivered.

"You ready?" Mina asked as she went to give her a hug, "Be safe."

"I will," Serenity said as she began to glow a soft silver, "I love you guys."

"We love you, too," Everyone called off in the distance as the moon goddess disappeared in a flash of silver light.

It was nearing night.

--

Midnight blue eyes slowly opened to stare at the broken ceiling. Endymion stretched lazily in his dark sheeted bed. Oh, how he loved this building. It was just like him: dark, broken, lonely, cold and abandoned – just how he liked it. A soft, gentle breeze brushed his cheek like a light feather. What an odd breeze.

'_What…?'_ His mind thought as he looked around. Nothing. Must have only been a different kind of wind.

The dark-haired man began to rise from his sheets, and walked over to the window that overlooked the gloomy city. You would never expect this from New York City, but nevertheless, Endymion smiled in satisfaction. He could smell the reason in the air.

Fear.

Yes, the people hear were scared. Earlier in the week he had tasted two other women for his dinner, and then last night was the three. That's five people that dropped dead mysteriously in one week. Oh, yes, these people were fearful that it would be their turn next. Marvelous.

--

Silver light glowed softly as Serenity landed on the terrain. Her sapphire eyes scanned the dark, lonely streets on NYC.

"That's odd," She whispered to the wind, "Since when is NYC quiet?"

"It is a little unusual," A voice breathed from behind her. Serenity twisted around gracefully and started into a dark alley.

"Who is there?" Serenity said in a strong voice, "Show yourself!"

There was silence in the alley now. The owner of the voice didn't move. Serenity waited for a possible response or movement. Finally, she saw a shadow begin to stir, and move out into the street. Serenity looked closely to make the face. It was a man, obviously from his voice. He had silky, black hair that was long enough to make your fingers ache to get tangled in. The bangs fell over his dark, midnight blue eyes in a seductive manner. He had the perfect broad shoulders, strong face, and Serenity could tell his skin was a smooth as a baby. He was really tall; definitely over six feet. His lips… were like those of a god's. He was flawless.

"Good evening, Mi'lady. What is a beautiful young woman such as yourself doing out on such a night as this?" The man asked with a smooth tone. Serenity caught the flattery easily.

"I don't want your flattery, sir. My business is none of yours," She said with no fear of him. He didn't know, but she was a goddess. Why would a plain human scare her?

"I beg your pardon, miss. I'm sorry if I offended you. I was only being polite," The dark figure said in defense.

"Oh, please. I'm not dense," Serenity said with slight anger at his obvious display of interest. She watched these kinds of things all the time on her watch from the Moon. This kind of 'politeness' usually led to someone getting raped or killed.

"Hey, now, calm down. Don't judge my actions from only a few sentences," He told her. He strolled up to her closer so he could get a better look.

"I've never seen natural silver hair on a young woman before," He whispered, "It's… beautiful."

Serenity's eyes widen. He was being sincere! She coughed quietly at the compliment to regain her composure.

"Thank you," She said softly. He only heard her thanks for it was carried by the wind.

"The truth," He confirmed. She nodded.

--

Endymion was beginning to panic. This wasn't what he expected out of tonight. He figured that everyone would be locked up in their homes afraid to wonder the streets. This young woman seemed different from the women he's been feeding off of. Her aurora was innocent, but wise, gentle, but strong. It didn't make sense. His fangs began to ache in need. He wanted her blood to make a hot trail down his throat, but he was already full from last night's meal. Maybe a small snack would hurt; just a simple taste is all he needed. Her face was beginning to fill his mind. He knew he wouldn't stay sane with out a simple, short taste.

Just one.

* * *

_I know I ended it kinda weird, but I thought it'd make you want to read MORE! I really like this story. I got the most votes on this one and A Past Not Forgotten. Both are now up. Oh, and my boyfriend and I came up with the general idea of this story. Thanks, muffin! Love you! Tell me what you think, guys! I love the long reviews the most!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14 _

_P.S. This is the edited version after my beta reader, Lavender Gaia, worked on it, and betaed all the chapter. Everyone thank her kindly!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Story: Bloody Lust_

_Chapter: Two_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hello! I'm happy about the quick update, and I'm sure you are too. I'm really enjoying writing this story. It interests me. Please enjoy, and don't forget to REVIEW! I especially love it when my fans send those long reviews. They make my day, but any review makes me day. :D_

* * *

Endymion only wanted one simple taste. Why did it seem too much for him? Why did it seem like… he didn't deserve to taste this woman? She was only human. He scanned over her body for the millionth time that night. He'd never seen such a gorgeous woman before. No, she totally broke the records of every female he ever laid eyes on. She had long, silky, silver hair that went to her ankles that occasionally brushed the street. Her eyes were a clear, sapphire blue with specks of silver rimming the edges. She had almost a heart shaped face with smooth, pale skin that fit her perfectly. Her simple, knee length white dress fit her nicely, and she had curves in all the right places. Her figure could fit in his arms like a puzzle piece. She was almost… indescribable.

Serenity caught his longing gaze, and she backed up. She saw the lust in his blue eyes, and didn't like it. Of course, every male she ever met wanted to get her into bed with them, but this one was different. He seemed… stronger. His aurora was dark, cold, and seductive. Serenity believed him to be evil.

"Who are you?" She asked after a few moments passed. The man looked back up at her face, and made eye contact. Two different pairs of blue eyes clashed fiercely.

"Who am I?" He repeated not breaking eye contact, "I could ask the same of you."

"That's none of your concern," She said.

"Really? Then why is my identification any of yours?" He spat back quickly. Serenity gasped. She had never had anyone fight back before.

"I asked you first! Haven't you ever heard of 'ladies first'?" Serenity tried.

"It's a man's world!" Endymion shouted in anger. He never had to go through this with woman. Usually, all it took was one glance and they were putty in his hands.

"Not anymore!" Serenity shouted, and turned around swiftly to walk away, but a hand grabbed her wrist. The man pulled her forcefully against his hard chest. The young woman grunted from the impact. Endymion was getting angry. He didn't need this tonight. This woman may be the work of art, but she was arrogant and stubborn. He didn't care anymore what happened. He only wanted her blood.

Endymion bent his head low, and crushed her lips to his. As soon as he made contact with her lips, his head began to spin. This was _definitely_ different from all the others. The sensations that were running through his body and veins were more powerful and more desirable. Endymion slowly let his fangs emerge, and he gently pricked her bottom lip. Sweet, hot blood began to trickle down his throat, but he only got a short taste because she pushed back in anger.

Serenity reached up and touched her lip. There was a small cut and it was bleeding. She saw the red blood on her finger tips.

"You bit me!" She screamed in anger, "What the hell are you!?"

Endymion reached up in satisfaction and wiped the blood on his other sleeve. Now his sleeves matched with the blood stains on them. He was correct in his guess: her blood was sweeter.

Endymion smirked at her question, "I'm a vampire, mistress."

Serenity eyes widened at the answer she received, "A vampire?!"

"That's right," Endymion confirmed.

Serenity was shocked. First, he shows up out of no where, kisses her, and now she finds out he's a vampire? He drank her blood, too! She never knew vampires were so bold. Suddenly, a realization struck her.

"The killings!" She shouted out, "They're because of you! No wonder the police couldn't figure them out, they were by a vampire. All they ever found was two small holes on the bodies, but they weren't smart enough. Plus, vampires can live for centuries. No wonder they've been happening for years."

Endymion smirked at the knowledge, "That's right. I've been traveling the United States for a less than a decade. I'm not an ancient vampire, though. I'm really only 22 years old."

"Yeah, so?" She said crossing her arms, "How do you do it?"

Endymion chuckled, "You honestly think I'm going to tell you?"

"Yeah," Serenity answered, "You better."

"Or what? What can a measly human do to a vampire like me?" Endymion shot back. It was Serenity's turn to smirk.

"Who said I was human? All you did was assume it," She said smartly.

"What else would you be then?" Endymion asked. She was right, he never did think of her as anything else. Every human's blood taste the same, but hers was sweeter and had power to it. What was she?

"Hmm… would you believe me if I said that I was a goddess?" Serenity asked sweetly.

Endymion chuckled, "A goddess? No, I wouldn't. Why would a goddess be here on Earth?"

"Why not?" Serenity asked. Endymion looked over her again. Her beauty was rather intense for a normal human, and her blood tasted different. Maybe she was a goddess?

"Okay, fine, we'll go with the fact that you're a goddess," Endymion caved, "But you never answered my question."

"And what was that?" Serenity asked.

"Why are you here on Earth?" Endymion repeated his previous question.

"Because I wanted to solve the mystery of the killings. My friends and I couldn't figure them out," She answered truthfully.

Endymion nodded, "I see. It's too bad you won't see them again."

Serenity looked at him confused, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because… I'm not letting you go," Endymion smirked. He grabbed her wrist again and pulled her towards him. Serenity pushed back against his chest, but he only held on tighter.

"Let me go!" She whispered fiercely.

"No," Endymion said simply, "You see, being a vampire I need blood to live. It's my food and energy. My whole being depends on it. When I was a kid, I only fed off of animals, but as I grew up and produces hormones, things changed."

"How so?" Serenity asked still trying to detached herself from him, "You wanted sex?"

"Exactly," Endymion grinned, "I wanted sex, so I thought that the woman I made love to would also serve me my dinner – with their lives. My plan was and is to seduce as many women as I want, and then kill them before dawn."

"What a cruel plan!" Serenity cried, "Have you no feelings?!"

"I'm a vampire. Vampires don't have feelings – they don't need them," Endymion said with an expressionless face.

"I see. Well, what do you want with me? You haven't made love to me yet, but you tasted my blood. The only thing is that I'm still living," Serenity said perplexed as to why he hasn't killed her.

"You're right," Endymion agreed, "I'm not going to kill you."

"Why not?" Serenity asked.

"Because… I like your blood. Your blood is much sweeter than the others. I want to taste you as long as I can, which is why I'm not letting you go. You are going to become my prisoner," Endymion whispered to her, "But don't worry, I'll be making love to you too."

Serenity's eyes became slits, "No chance! All you have in your dark soul is bloody lust for me!"

"Yes, that may be so, but I don't care. You're the one with the feelings," Endymion retorted, "How can I resist, though? Your body is the best of the best. It's incredible."

"Pervert," Serenity mumbled.

Endymion grinned, "I know. Now, what's your name, maiden?"

"I'm not telling you my identification!" Serenity cried.

"It's only a name," Endymion told her, "I'm Endymion."

Endymion. The name sent pleasurable shivers down Serenity's spine. This man only kissed her and told her his name and she already wanted him.

"Serenity," Serenity told him quietly.

Endymion smiled a soft smile, "You have a beautiful name, Serenity."

"Since you are keeping me against my will, I will not say 'thank you' to any compliment," Serenity spat.

"Whatever you say," Endymion smirked, "Now, would you let me have my way with you here or at my building?"

"Neither," Serenity said, "I will not have sex with a vampire. I do not love you."

"I don't love you either. Once again, I have no feelings," Endymion pointed out again.

"You're wrong," Serenity whispered, "You do or else you wouldn't feel lust for me."

Endymion froze at her whispers. He never realized that before. She was sharp. This woman may claim to be a goddess, but she would not get away from him.

"Whether you like it or not, you belong to me now," Endymion said quietly as he made eye contact, "I will make you want me, Serenity. I'll make you come crawling to my bed begging for me. You'll lust me just as much as I do you."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Serenity asked just as quiet as she got closer. She knew how to get to men. She had plenty of experience of making them beg for her, but she always left them with a cold bed and unfulfilled desires. This man would be no different. He was only a vampire, but she was a goddess. He would be the one to beg for her with lust in his pants and love in his dark heart. He didn't know what he got himself into.

Serenity's smile was full of secrets, "I may be a goddess, Endymion, but I must say 'Welcome to Hell'."

"Yes, a beautiful place it is," Endymion smirked.

"You say that now," Serenity retorted, "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into."

"Neither do you," Endymion smiled his dark smile.

The wind blew around the vampire and the goddess in silence. The moon sparkled with mystery. Moonlight covered its goddess softly, while the darkness engulfed its superior. No one knew about the destiny that was unfolding between a vampire and a goddess. Where could blood and lust take these two?

--

Sailor Pluto smiled with pride. Finally, Serenity's destiny was beginning to take place, and she was the only one that knew.

"Of course, everything will only be certain if they make the right decisions, and follow their hearts," Pluto whispered as she switched the window of time.

--

A redheaded woman with a tight, revealing purple dress on sat on a dark throne. Her green, snake-like eyes watched her crystal ball.

"You summoned me, my lady," A voice said as the owner bowed before her.

"Yes, my son, I did," The woman answered. Her son rose to look at his mother.

"You've already known about my desire to have Endymion, no?" She asked her son.

"Yes, mother," He answered with respect.

"Well, he has 'someone' now, but is holding her against her will," She sneered with disgust, "I want you to find Endymion and this woman, and bring the twit here."

"And what of Endymion?" He questioned. The woman smiled a twisted smile.

"He'll come running to save her, of course, which is when I'll get him," She laughed loudly.

"Yes, mother," He bowed, "I'll go as you command."

"Good. Now, go!" The lady shouted as her son retired from the room.

Diamond smirked as he walked out of the throne room. He knew his mother would give him this assignment because she was obsessed with Endymion. She had been since he was a kid, which was just creepy. Diamond was not going for her wishes to have the vampire; he knew exactly who Endymion was keeping to himself, the moon goddess, Serenity. Diamond smiled. His mother, Queen Beryl, may be stuck on Endymion, but Diamond was infatuated the goddess. This would be the perfect opportunity for him to have her.

* * *

_Okay, so the end was a little difficult to write because I wanted to make it longer, but didn't know where else to take it without just adding chapter three to it, basically. (Chapter Three hasn't been written yet.) I really hope you like the way this is going because I do. I apologize if there was any spelling or grammar mistakes. If so, just look over them and keep reading._

_If you have any questions at all, please ask. Like I said, I love long reviews, but any review makes my day. So...  
PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!_

_REVIEW!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	3. Chapter 3

_Story: Bloody Lust_

_Chapter: Three_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hi there! Welcome to Chapter Three!! Sorry 'bout the wait! Enjoy!!_

* * *

Stubbornly, Serenity sat in the abandoned building that the vampire, Endymion, lived in. Dawn was approaching so Endymion had gone to sleep. Though, she could just tell he was a light sleeper, and that any possible movement would wake him. Besides, he didn't trust her therefore Serenity was chained to his bed frame. Serenity could easily escape, but the vampire intrigued her. She would stay for a few days, and watch his ways. She told her guardians that she was going to investigate the killings and she had the opportunity to be near the killer himself.

Serenity sighed. She was bored. Did he expect her to just sit here until the sun set, and night awoke? Serenity was tired, too, but she didn't dare to close her eyes. Who knew what Endymion might do to her as she slept?

"I won't do anything," Endymion said sleepily. Serenity twisted back to look at him. He was lying lazily in his old bed. He didn't have any shirt on with his black pants. His chest looked like a god's, and Serenity knew gods.

"I do not trust you or your words," Serenity said as she looked away. She heard him chuckle softly. He lifted himself forward where he crawled towards her. Serenity was sitting on the floor in front of the bed. Endymion laid on his front side, and glanced down at her from the bed.

"You're just going to sit there until nightfall?" He questioned with amusement. Serenity crossed her arms stubbornly. Endymion reached down to her, and grabbed her waist.

Serenity gasped as his hands grabbed her sides, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Endymion lifted her like she had no weight onto the bed, "You need to rest, and it's uncomfortable on the floor. It's cold, too."

"I don't care," Serenity said. She didn't want to lose to him. Endymion brought her up with him to the pillows and laid her down next to him. He reached for the black sheets, and pulled them over their bodies.

"I said I won't do anything to you. I'm tired, and I'm sure you are too. Go to sleep," Endymion told her as he closed his eyes. Serenity watched his face relax as he drifted off to sleep. Her eyelids began to feel heavy. They began to close, but Serenity snapped them open again. She would not go to sleep! Her eyes began to close again. She was defeated as she, too, fell asleep next to the dark being.

--

Diamond walked the streets of New York City. It was daytime so Endymion wouldn't be out. The streets were busy again, but you could still tell there was tension in the air. Diamond could sense the goddess's presence. He smiled with satisfaction. It was true. She was here, and he had her. Now, all Diamond had to do was capture her. How was he going to do it? He needed a woman's help.

"Hello, Diamond," A sick voice called from behind. Diamond turned. A woman with puke green hair, short green dress, black heels, and red eyes greeted him.

"Emerald," His face twisted into an evil smile, "You're perfect."

Emerald loved those words when they were directed at her. She knew what Diamond wanted, and she would help.

--

"How do you think she's doing on Earth?" Lita voiced her concern to the group.

"I'm sure she's fine," Michelle answered. The Sailor Soldiers were lying around in their private lodge room. It was like a living room.

"It's been a day, and we still haven't heard from her," Amara brought up with worry.

"Do you think she would have reported back by now?" Hotaru questioned.

"Dunno. She never said," Raye answered.

"How come you're so silent, Trista?" Mina asked the soldier of time. Amy nodded wanting to know the same thing. Trista looked at the girls in the room. Her eyes were full of knowledge.

"No reason," She lied. The girls sighed in worry, and went back to silence.

--

Endymion opened his eyes to the last few rays of sun. He looked over at his side and saw Serenity still asleep. She had her arms close to her chest and her legs were bent. She looked like she didn't move at all. Endymion guessed that she was probably hungry for some real food. He removed himself from the sheets, and put on a black t-shirt that stuck to his body tightly. He slipped his black slacks off, and replaced them with dark, blue jeans. A small, silver cross hung from a black strap that was wrapped loosely around his neck three times. Endymion knew it was odd for a vampire to wear a cross, but he didn't care. He wasn't like the others.

As Endymion went for the door, he turned back to look at the sleeping woman. She was still in the same position as before. The chains hung loosely from her wrists and ankles. It almost pained Endymion to see her chained up, but he didn't have a choice. Quietly, he left to go get her some human food.

Endymion walked the darkening streets of New York. He looked towards the sun, and saw it disappeared on the horizon. He knew he could do this during the day, but he never did. Night was his most active hours, and he needed to rest during the day. The vampire walked into the nearest supermarket. He looked through the many aisles trying to understand how humans dealt with the variety all the time. His eyes rested on ramen. It was simple enough, so he bought some. Once he paid for his items, he returned to the streets with the bags in his hands.

"Excuse me, sir?" A voice called him. Endymion turned towards the foreign voice. A woman with long, green hair approached him.

"What?" He asked rudely. His fangs wanted to show, but he wouldn't let them. Endymion could make his teeth look normal when he desired to look human.

"I'm a ways away from my home, and I don't like walking alone at night. You look like a nice man. Would you mind joining me? I would feel much safer if you did. I can even give you some coffee when we reach my apartment," She suggested with an almost seductive tone. Endymion was no idiot. He seduced women hundreds of times. He knew when someone was trying to do it to him.

"You would feel safe?" He questioned. At her nod, he continued, "You would feel safe having a complete stranger walking you home, and then inviting them in for coffee?"

"Uhh… yes," The woman answered nervously.

"Don't act stupid. Go home by yourself, you bimbo," Endymion said coldly as he continued on his own way.

"Bimbo?!" The woman screeched angrily. Endymion didn't react, and kept going his own way.

Emerald glared at his back with fury in her eyes. She never met Endymion before, and he already made her weak. No wonder Beryl was obsessed with him. He was godly! Emerald snickered with a new plan. She loved Diamond, but he never paid her any attention. She wanted Endymion now. Maybe once she got involved with Endymion, Diamond would forget his own bimbo, and come crawling to her. It was a brilliant plan. Besides, how could Endymion resist?

--

Serenity opened her eyes to darkness. Did she really sleep all day? She looked around the room. There wasn't any sign of Endymion. It looked a little creepy in the building now that it was night time.

"Where is he?" Serenity whispered as she laid back down, and brought the covers up to her chin in fear. She heard footsteps approaching the door, and she covered her head. She didn't know if it was him or not. It could be anyone! She heard the door creak open, and someone enter the room. The person sat something down, and went towards the bed. Serenity surely didn't feel like a powerful goddess right now. Suddenly, a hand rest on her arm, and Serenity cried out in fright.

"Shh, it's okay, Serenity. It's me. It's Endymion," The masculine voice of the vampire said. Serenity brought the covers back down, and looked at the shadow that was towering above her.

"Oh," She said, "It's so dark in here."

"I can fix that," Endymion reassured her. She heard him move around the room. Soon, several candles were lit, and they brighten the room with a calming affect.

"Thank you," Serenity said sincerely, "Where were you? I hope you weren't doing anything to the people."

"I wasn't. I went to get you some food. You are hungry, aren't you?" Endymion asked. A soft rumble from Serenity's stomach answered him, "I thought so. Now, I only bought ramen. I don't know what you eat, but when I do, I'll buy more stuff."

"Oh," Serenity whispered. Endymion brought a pack to her. She opened it, and took a single bite.

"Wait. Don't you have to cook it?" Endymion asked. Serenity shrugged her shoulders.

"You can eat it like this if you want. I prefer it cooked, though, but I'll take what I can get," Serenity said. Endymion shook his head, and took the pack from her hands. He went over to the fireplace that Serenity didn't notice before. Lighting a fire, he place a pot filled with some water above it.

"We'll make it like this," He said to her.

"It's going to take forever to boil," Serenity told him. Endymion walked away from the fire, and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, I guess so. We'll just have to take up some time then," He whispered huskily. Before Serenity could respond, he captured her irresistible lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_I didn't know exactly what to do with this chapter, but there you go. It took me a little over an hour to write it all. I'm insanely sorry about how short it is, really. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	4. Chapter 4

_Story: Bloody Lust_

_Chapter: Four_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hello, BL fans! Welcome to chapter four! I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

"_It's going to take forever to boil," Serenity told him. Endymion walked away from the fire, and sat down on the bed next to her._

"_Yeah, I guess so. We'll just have to take up some time then," He whispered huskily. Before Serenity could respond, he captured her irresistible lips in a passionate kiss._

--

As soon as Endymion's lips connected with hers, Serenity's world froze. She didn't know what to think or how to react. Her lips were still as he moved over them with skill. Serenity never had a man kiss her like this. She was beginning to enjoy it.

Serenity's mind snapped back to reality as she remembered the reason he was keeping her here in the first place. She would not lose to him so easily! She would make him fall for her not the other way around. He was merely a vampire, and she was a goddess. Serenity would be the one who kept control while he disentangled all his feelings, and spread his heart out for her to take. With that thought, it was Serenity who bit down on his bottom lip this time.

Endymion jerked back, "What the hell? Did you _bite_ me?"

"I did. Pay back for what you did earlier," Serenity said as she moved away from him, "Keep your lips to yourself, you sex addict."

"Sex addict?" Endymion repeated astonished.

Serenity nodded, "Yeah, that's right. That's all you think about! That's all you want to do! It's how you lure women into your lair so you can feed off them after you get your lust satisfied. You're a true sex addict. It's disgusting."

"You have no right to judge me," Endymion said in a low voice.

"And why not? You are keeping here against my will simply because you enjoy my blood and want my body. I've told you before; all you have for me is bloody lust, a feeling you _do_ feel!" Serenity said. She looked at the pot hanging above the fireplace and concentrated carefully on it. Suddenly, bubbles erupted and it began to boil. Endymion looked at the point.

"That didn't take long," Endymion mumbled as he pulled the pot out of the fireplace, and put the ramen in it to cook a little.

"You're telling me," Serenity smiled secretly. He could believe all he wanted that she wasn't a goddess. In the end, he would realize how much of a fool he was. The two sat in silence waiting for the ramen to cook. Once it was finished, Endymion sprinkled in the seasoning. He brought the other plastic bag of kitchen items over, and pulled the belongings out. He put the ramen inside the plastic bowl, and handed it to the silver-haired woman that was waiting patiently on the floor.

"How do you expect me to eat this, huh? With my fingers?" Serenity asked with sarcasm. Endymion shook his head, and brought her a plastic fork. Finally, Serenity went quiet and ate her food.

"Now, I need to run out," Endymion said as he straightened out his clothes.

Serenity stopped eating, "What for?"

"I need to eat too, you know," Endymion told her as he opened the door. Serenity stood up in alert.

"You're going to go kill more women, huh?" Serenity asked.

Endymion sighed, "No, I'm not. I'll just go get a small animal or something."

"You're going to kill an animal?" Serenity asked with sadness.

"No, I won't kill it, if that's what you want. I'll just take some of its blood," Endymion assured her.

Serenity sighed, "Fine. As long as you don't kill it. Hurry back."

Endymion nodded, and walked out. Once his footsteps faded in the distance, Serenity sat down her ramen. She took a hold of the chains around her feet. Suddenly, her hands began to glow silver, and the chains broke loose. Released from the chains, Serenity rose from the bed, and walked out of the room. She had some exploring to take care of.

--

Endymion walked the empty streets of New York City. Once again, everyone was hiding out at their homes scared of the killer that stalked the city at night. Only this time, the killer was looking for an animal, but he wouldn't be killing it. Endymion reached Central Park looking for the animal. He hadn't eaten a rodent in a long time. Suddenly, he heard a squirrel ran down a tree. Silently, he followed it. It never even knew he was around. Before it had time to run again, Endymion picked it up swiftly. He brought it up to his face and looked at it.

"Just so you know, I don't want to do this. I don't eat animals usually," Endymion said deeply as he turned the mammal to its side, and brought it to his mouth. His fangs emerged and he was about to bite in when he stopped suddenly.

He sighed, "I can't."

Reluctantly, he placed the squirrel back on its feet, and watched it scurry off. Once it disappeared in the night, the vampire placed his hands in his pockets and continued on his way through the park.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," The voice almost seemed to slither in evil as it called the vampire from the shadows of the park. Endymion paused in his next step, and turned around cautiously. It was that woman from before.

"What do you want now? I told you that I'm not walking you home," Endymion said with irritation. The woman only smiled, and walked up to him closer.

"I'm not asking for that this time, Endymion. Is having you over for company such a sin?" She asked as she placed her hand on his chest, and leaned up to place a slight kiss on his bottom lip.

"Why do you know my name?" Endymion asked after she let go. The woman froze for a second, but smiled again.

"Lucky guess, I assume," She laughed a sickening laugh, "I'm Emerald, by the way."

"Assuming can be dangerous, Emerald, especially when you don't know who you're dealing with," Endymion said in a low voice.

"Who says I don't know what or who I'm dealing with? I can handle anything," She said with a suggestive smile as she leaned up again, but this time for a fuller kiss. Endymion's face was emotionless as their faces got closer. Right before their lips touched, Endymion went to the side.

"Then you can handle rejection, correct?" He whispered harshly in her ear. The vampire pulled back swiftly. He looked at her with a death glare before he walked away. Emerald stood frozen in shock as she watched his figure disappear into the night.

--

Behind a tree, Serenity bent on the ground watching the whole scene. She didn't want to admit it, but her heart had stopped when she saw that they were about to kiss. She gave into a silent cheer when he so rudely rejected the woman, and walked away. Endymion was a very peculiar vampire. Something was going on that she didn't know about or he didn't know about. Events of the future were starting to unfold, and she needed to figure out what they were. First, she had to get back to the abandoned building before Endymion did!

--

Diamond rested on a bench as he was watching Serenity scurry back to where Endymion was keeping her. He chuckled to himself. Why was she staying with him if she could escape so easily? There was a reason she was here. On the other hand, Emerald was doing a horrible job getting Endymion distracted, though. He needed to talk to the little wrench about what she was doing.

--

Pluto stood watching everything that was happening on Earth. Her eyes followed Serenity as she returned to the abandoned building that Endymion was keeping her locked up in. Then, they switched to Endymion walking aimlessly through the park lost in thought. Finally, they rested on the two evil people that were trying to squeeze their way into the Serenity and Endymion's life. Everything was happening as it should.

"How long do you plan to stand there and watch?" A gentle voice asked from behind. Sailor Pluto turned around slowly to gaze upon the moon queen, Serenity.

"I'm just doing my job, my queen," Sailor Pluto sighed as she closed the portal of time. The queen approached the lonely soldier.

"You're watching my daughter walk into a trap, Pluto," The queen said.

Pluto shook her head, "No, I'm just watching her destiny begin."

"Does it begin with evil or love?" Queen Serenity asked with wisdom.

"I don't know,"

"Is a vampire evil or a hidden friend?"

"I'm not sure," Pluto sighed, "I'm really confused."

"Do you believe it is Endymion's fault that Serenity is being targeted?"

Pluto shook her head, "No, either way Serenity would have been targeted from the obsession Diamond possesses."

"And Endymion?" Queen Serenity questioned.

"He's… always been a target of Queen Beryl," Sailor Pluto realized.

The queen nodded, "Yes. Now, that Serenity is involved in his life, she's in more danger than originally planed."

"Because if Endymion starts to gain feelings for her, Beryl will get jealous," Pluto continued.

"That's right," The queen said, "Now, my real question: Will you stand here and watch or will you tell the others and make sure your princess doesn't get killed?"

Sailor Pluto's eyes widened again. She didn't answer, but opened another portal to the Moon, and went in with the queen following.

* * *

_Well, there it is. I want to thank my new beta for helping me with this chapter. She's betaed all of them, but I have to fix the old ones on Word before they'll be fixed here. This is the betaed version of this chapter. I'll work on fixing up the others and will change them on here when they're done. I hope you understood what I just said. Haha. If you didn't understand Pluto and Queen Serenity's conversation, let me know and I'll see if I can explain it to you._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I just want to add the fact that the girls are NOT Sailor Scouts in this story, they are goddesses, obviously. I'm sorry for making that accidental error in my typing. It'll be fixed soon._


	5. Chapter 5

_Story: Bloody Lust_

_Chapter: Five_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hello again! I'm sorry about the incredibly long wait! Please, forgive me!_

* * *

Serenity hurriedly made her way back to the deserted building. The goddess didn't know how much time she had before Endymion returned, but either way, she had to get her chains back on. She picked them up, and using her mystical powers, she clasped them back together. Picking up her bowl of ramen, Serenity sat quietly on the bed, and finished her meal. When she was done, the silver-haired woman wasn't sure what to do with the bowl, so she just sat it on the floor. Suddenly, there was a flash of several colors. When the colors faded, her eight guardians were standing in the room.

"Serenity!" Mina called happily as she pounced on her to give her a big hug.

Serenity groaned from the impact, "Uff, Mina. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Serena!" Lita called using Serenity's childhood nickname, "We were so worried."

"I don't understand," Serenity said as Mina finally released her.

"Trista told us what was going on," Amara said. Serenity looked at the quiet Goddess of Time.

"What?" She asked standing up on her feet. Raye silently snapped her fingers and I fire lit in the fireplace. The fire brightened up the room more.

"Serenity, we were expecting to hear from you, and we never did. All of us began to worry, and just in time, Trista comes. She tells us that a vampire has taken you hostage! What do you expect us to do; just sit around? You're crazy!" Raye said rather loudly.

"Shh!" Everyone snapped at the pyro. Raye glared at them, and crossed her arms.

"Raye is right. Trista tells us that this vampire has taken you hostage, and that he's the killer that you actually came to find. He even drank your blood, and now, he wants your body too?" Michelle interjected. Serenity sighed and sat down slowly on the bed. She was quiet for a few minutes, not knowing what to say to her friends. What was she supposed to say? Everything was true. Of course, it was true. Trista, the Goddess of Time, knew everything! How could she not?

"Serenity, you're crazy for staying here. We saw you easily escape! You need to come home," Raye said. Serenity shook her head, "Don't shake your head at me, missy! You're coming home now!"

Raye rushed forward, grabbed Serenity's arms, and yanked her to her feet. A string a fire traveled down Raye's arm unto Serenity. The fire didn't harm Serenity, but it burned the chains off to where they were nothing but ash on the floor. Raye was just about to teleport out of the room with Serenity, but Serenity's stronger powers stopped the Goddess of Fire's.

"I'm not going anywhere," She said firmly as she ripped her arm out of Raye's grasp, "I said I came to investigate, and that's what I'm doing. You can't just pull me out of things just because I might be in danger."

"But Serenity --," Lita said.

"No, buts! Don't you guys get it?" Serenity said as she walked around the room not looking at them, "The _killer_ has taken me hostage! I can find things out. I already am! I can get to the bottom of this murderer, and fix things. I can make the world a safer place to walk in if I keep him under my nose. He already promised me before he left that wasn't going to kill a person. He even tried feasting on an animal, but he couldn't because of me! I'm getting to him!"

"Serenity, we know you're getting to him, but what if it's only temporary. This creature may want your body and your blood, but what if this 'bloody lust' goes too far? What if it --," Amy said, but Serenity interjected.

"What if it turns into bloody love, right?" She said quietly. The others nodded, "It's a risk I have to take, isn't it? Though, there's not need to worry. Why would I fall for such a dark, lowly creature of the night?"

"Maybe because you light up the night sky?" Trista finally spoke. Everyone looked at the dark green-haired woman.

"Impossible, Trista. Besides, I do not plan to fall in love with him. It'll be vise versa. He thinks he can seduce me so easily with his skilled to perfection tricks? Well, he's got another thing coming."

"I see. You plan to make him fall in love with, and when he does, you'll disappear never to be seen again? Classic," Raye smirked.

"Serenity, that isn't a very nice thing to do to a man," Amy reprimanded, "What if someone did that to you?"

"It doesn't matter. I can't always be nice," Serenity said.

"You're a goddess --," Hotaru began.

"No! I know what I'm doing, okay? Besides, he isn't a man, anyway. This is revenge for him treating me with such obvious disrespect and taking me hostage. He so rudely put his hands on me, and no one will just walk away from that without a scare of their own," Serenity said. She wasn't going to back down on her decision. The Goddess of the Moon was sure that the girls knew that she wasn't exactly staying anymore just because he was the killer, but for her own personal purposes.

"We just don't want you to get hurt, Serenity. We have to stop this before it gets out of hand," Mina said gently as she approached the silver-haired goddess.

Serenity sighed as she calmed down, "I… understand your worry. I really do, but I'm not a little kid anymore. I know that there is a chance that I could get killed, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides the fact of my own matters, I do actually want the world to be safe. I do. I have more than one reason for being here now, and I can't go back. Not yet."

"Then, we have no choice but to respect your wishes. If you ever feel overwhelmed, you come home. We know you can take care of yourself, but don't take on too much," Trista said. Serenity nodded.

"And tell us if you need help! It doesn't make you any less of a coward, but more brave if you admit you need help, all right?" Lita said.

Serenity smiled, "Yes, I will."

"I love you, cousin," Mina said as she hugged her, "Take care of yourself."

Serenity nodded with a smile. The other girls said their goodbyes before they were gone again. Serenity sighed in exhaustion. She didn't know when Endymion would be back, but she wouldn't be awake to greet him because she collapsed on the bed asleep.

--

It was still well into the night, and Endymion was still out. He left the park already, and was at a place darker than night: a series of unknown caves under a graveyard. It was the place where vampires met, and Endymion was meeting his most trusted friends.

"Ah, Endymion, so nice of you to come," A calm voice said as a figure stepped out into the bigger cave. Once the shadows released the form, you could see a tall man with shoulder length white hair and pale blue eyes.

"Hello, Kunzite," Endymion greeted nonchalantly. He picked up a random rock, and tossed it in his hand.

"Endymion, my man! How's it hanging?" A man with short, scruffy blonde hair and blue eyes asked. He came up to Endymion, and snatched the rock out of his hand, and slapped his own hand down on Endymion's shoulder.

"Jediete, I told you that I will always refrain from answering that question," Endymion said as he brushed off his hand.

Jediete chuckled, "I know. You never do change."

"Endymion," Another man said. This one has long, wavy brown hair that went a little bit passed his shoulders and brown eyes. Endymion nodded at his friend.

"Nephrite," He said.

"Master Endymion, hello," A figure with long, light blonde hair that was held back in a ponytail and green eyes greeted as he came into the cave.

"Zoicite," Endymion nodded at his final friend. All the men were vampires, and grew up together. For those two reasons, they were very close and only trusted each other. Even other vampires were watched closely for any signs of betrayal. The five vampires sat around a large round rock that resembled a table. They had to bring chairs down from the human world to sit on.

"Endymion, when are you going to return to the clan?" Kunzite was the first to speak. The others nodded wondering the same thing.

Endymion chuckled, "Every time we meet, that is always the first thing asked."

"Of course it is. As prince of the vampires, you should be with the clan. Your father is gone, and we need you to step up as king," Zoicite said. Endymion pulled a blood red rose out of thin air, and handed it to Zoicite. As soon as Zoicite touched the tips of the rose's leaves, the petals turned black and died. Endymion's eyes turned cold.

"Place this on that's bastard's grave, if you will," He said darkly. Nevertheless, Zoicite took the dead rose, and put it away.

"This hatred for your father is standing between you and the throne. You need to let it go, and take on your responsibilities," Nephrite said, trying to make his prince see reason.

"I already said no. Give it to another fool," Endymion said. Kunzite stood up angrily.

"You dare to speak so mockingly about your duties, Endymion! It is your _responsibility_! Don't push it on to someone else. The vampires are declining as we speak, and the humans are thriving! We all know you are the only one capable of changing the future for our people!" He spoke in fury.

"Don't throw your problems onto me! I'm only one vampire! It was my father's own choice to lead you people. He never asked me to take over when his sorry ass was killed!" Endymion said fiercely from the table. Kunzite kicked his chair onto its side as he tried to control his temper.

"We go through this with you every time we meet. It is your responsibility as the prince to lead your people into a brighter future --," Kunzite started more slowly.

"Stop saying it is my responsibility. It's an old line. A 'brighter future', you say? We're vampires. Nothing in our world is bright," Endymion said sharply.

"Oh, but that woman back at that building is, isn't she?" Kunzite said. Endymion didn't say anything. He simply glared back, "Either way, we have decided we're not leaving until we get the answer we are waiting for. We know it is in you, and we'll wait for it for as long as it takes."

"Fine. Do as you wish," Endymion said as he rose, "Goodbye."

Endymion left the caves, and began making his way back to the abandoned building where Serenity was. He knew his men were serious, but so was he. He would just see how long they would wait for him.

* * *

_By the way, this is not the betaed version. I wanted to get it up right away for you, but once I have it back from my beta reader, I will edit it. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I think it came out better than I thought it would. I hope you liked it, and let me know what you think. Thanks!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

**_P.S. I'VE CREATED A POLL FOR MY NEW STORY POSSIBLITIES! PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE! IT'S AT THE TOP OF MY PROFILE PAGE!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Story: Bloody Lust_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairings: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hey! I'm so freakin' sorry for the two month wait! I haven't really been writing lately. I haven't exactly had that writing push. Now, guilt of leaving you all waiting has driven me to the point of trying to update my stories. I wrote this chapter in two days, I think, so I hope you like it. It's okay._

* * *

As Endymion ran back to the building, his thoughts were speeding through his head in a rush. _What idiots! They always have to come here, asking for me to return. You'd think it would become clear to them sooner or later that my final answer is no! And that Kunzite! Bastard! If he weren't such a close friend, I'd have him burning by now._ A snarl ripped through his gritted teeth, but he silenced it quickly when he realized he was at his destination. Endymion placed his pale hand on the stone wall, and leaned forward, trying to compose himself. He shook his black-haired head, and then stepped inside. Walking up the stairs, a faint scent drifted to his sensitive nose.

"What?" He breathed in the sweet scents all mixed together. "Who was here?"

When he reached the room, the scents were stronger. Carefully, he opened the door so it wouldn't squeak. Peeking in, he only saw a dim fire licking the corners of the fireplace while Serenity rested silently on the bed. Endymion eyebrows knit together; her chains were gone. Noticing this, he stepped in the rest of the way loudly, knowing it would wake her. She twitched in the bed, and turned on her side to look at him.

"Oh," hhe said in a sleepy voice, "You're back."

A growl rose up his throat. "Who was here?"

Serenity stiffened slightly. "No one was here. It's just me."

"Don't look at me like I'm stupid," Endymion hissed at her, his anger coming out, "Who was _here_? And where are your chains?"

Serenity looked down at her wrists and ankles. She had forgotten to return the chains to their original forms, and put them back on. Endymion walked over to her, and stepped in the pile of ash on the floor. He looked down at it with thoughtful eyes, but quickly averted them back to her.

"Well?" he pressed, waiting for an answer. He swiftly snatched up a handful of ashes, and squeezed his hand together, compressing the ashes into a solid form in the shape of his hand. Serenity jumped as the ball fell to the floor with a thud.

"I have nothing to say," She said, locking her jaw.

"Like hell you do!" Endymion said angrily, "Answer me! Who did you bring into my home?"

"Nobody. They came here," she answered. Endymion deep blue eyes narrowed. Rage rippled through his body.

The thought of someone being here without his consent enraged him to the core. He was a private, independent person who took great pleasure in his solitude. Besides, this woman was his now, and for someone to come here so freely only encouraged the rage. The odd thing was that their scents – yes, _scents_ – cut off abruptly in the middle of the room. They only flowed down the stairs because of the movement of air. They were strong in the room – its starting and ending point. The pieces didn't make sense.

"How?" Endymion asked more calmly, "Their scents are only in this room, nowhere else."

"Scents?" Serenity repeated, confused, "What are you talking about?"

Endymion sighed. "Humans have scents to them, you know. Vampires can detect them easily. It helps us hunt."

"Well, isn't that a nice fact to keep in mind," Serenity said with heavy sarcasm weighing on her tongue. At least – she thought – he didn't believe her when she said that she's a goddess. Though, if he could 'smell' the others being here, then what does that mean for her? Serenity looked up at him when he got closer.

"Serenity," he said softly, "Tell me who was here."

"Why does it matter?" she asked, "I'm still here, ain't I?"

Endymion shook his head. "That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"Will you just answer me?"

"Not until you answer me."

Endymion groaned. "You are so difficult. You're supposed to be the hostage so act like one."

"I never wanted to be here in the first place."

"That's the exact point of being called a hostage, Serenity."

"Oh, really? Thanks for clearing that up for me."

Endymion growled lowly, annoyed. "Forget it." He opened up a door that Serenity hadn't noticed before, and walked into the other room, slamming the door behind him. Serenity heard things begin crashing to the ground, making an ear splitting sound and causing her to jump. Suddenly, Endymion remerged with a new set of chains. Serenity scooted to the far side of the bed, away from him.

"Are they really necessary?" she asked, eyeing the metal chains with disgust. "I mean, I had the others off for a good amount of time and I didn't go anywhere. Please?"

Endymion dropped them to the floor in a corner. "They're only out just in case."

"Oh."

The room went silent finally, neither one of them knowing what else to say. The silence made Serenity feel uncomfortable, but it didn't seem to affect the vampire. He was standing on the far side of the room still as a stone.

"Uhh… how was your meal?" she asked innocently. He could have ate something after she left.

"I didn't eat." he mumbled almost inaudible.

"Oh. But aren't you hungry?"

"I'm fine."

A few more minutes passed again until Endymion shrugged away from the wall. He walked over to stand against the space beside the fireplace. His midnight blue eyes starred at Serenity.

"I guess we should talk, huh," he said in a smooth voice, "Where are you from?"

"Above." Serenity smiled. Endymion's eyes narrowed at her.

"Be serious, for once."

"I am being serious, though."

Endymion shook his head. "Whatever. Do you have family?"

"Sure. I have a mother and a father," Serenity said, but a frown appeared on her face at the thought of them.

"Tell me about them," Endymion continued, an interested gleam appearing in his eyes.

"Everything I'd tell you, you wouldn't believe," Serenity said, but continued, "I'm named after my mother, Serenity. My father's name is Sol. They've been happily married for _several_ years now, and act like they're still on their honeymoon. My mom has a very gentle, kindhearted personality, while my father is really strong and firm, but he does have a kind heart. He only acts that way to get his point across. He's not a bad man. I admire him as do many others."

"I see," Endymion said, nodding, "They sound interesting enough."

"They're great people," Serenity said. A spark of pride lit in her eyes. "I couldn't have asked for better parents."

Endymion didn't respond. Instead, he moved on to his next topic of interest. "What about your friends?"

Serenity smiled. "They're wonderful. I have eight really close friends. We all basically grew up together, and we watch out for each other's back all the time."

"It sounds like you're surrounded by a bunch of great people," Endymion said softly, looking away. His eyes gazed out the window next to the bed. It was dark outside, and very few stars were spread across the black sky. The tops of building interrupted the beautiful scenery, but either way, it still looked exquisite.

"What about you?" Serenity asked, breaking the silence, "What about your family and friends? What are they like?"

Endymion glowered out the window when her questions hung in the air. His sensitive ears caught the sounds of murmur a few stories down in the alley, knowing it was the generals keeping close. He swiftly walked over to the window, and ripped the black curtains closed. The irritation was plain in his eyes, but he quickly covered them back up to show no emotion. Quickly, he removed his boots and shirt, and slid underneath the covers on the empty side. Serenity scooted away from him in fear.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything tonight," he said softly, "Just sleep, Sere."

A blush rose up the cheeks of Serenity's pale face at the nickname. Slowly, she slipped under the covers, but kept her distance from the cold body next to her. A shiver crept down her spine, shaking her small body. It was hard for Endymion to notice.

"I can sleep somewhere else if you like. I don't want you to freeze. You wouldn't taste good that way." Endymion chuckled, rising from the bed. Suddenly, Serenity hand shot out to grab his arm.

"No, no. You don't have to leave. I don't want to inconvenience you," Serenity said in a rush. Endymion laughed deep in this chest. His brushed his hand through his silky black hair. His long bangs fell back over his mesmerizing eyes in a way that sent a shiver of pleasure through Serenity's body.

Endymion looked into her eyes, trying to find any uncertainty resting behind the blue color. He found none. Reluctantly, he sat back on the bed, but laid on top of the covers. Serenity scooted closer to him.

"Do you not want to talk about your family?" Serenity whispered, referring to her earlier question. Endymion eyes narrowed and his jaw locked automatically at the word 'family', but he quickly recovered, smoothing out his features.

"Not tonight," he said, "Sleep."

Serenity yawned. She didn't realize how much time had passed since Endymion had returned or how tired she'd become. She didn't get much time to rest after her friends left. Reluctantly, she closed her eyes, and started to drift asleep. Right before sleep took her, she could have sworn she heard him singing her a lullaby, softly.

* * *

_Well, there's the newest installment. I hope you liked what you read. Once again, I apologize for the two months wait. Please, forgive me! I have an explanation if you wish to hear it! Thanks for reading Chapter 6._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I just started and posted the prologue to my new story 'Black Rose'. It's a crossover between Sailor Moon and Twilight. Read it! I really like it! Also, I posted the poll result on my profile so if you're interested in the winning story, go there to find out. And another thing: if you are ever wondering what I'm currently working on (chapters, stories, etc.) I have a section on my profile that will tell you just that. I try to update it frequently so look there to answer your questions! Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Story: Bloody Lust_

_Chapter: Seven_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I'm truly sorry for the wait. I was going to hold this story until the completion of 'A Past Not Forgotten', but because I had time to write it, I did. Enjoy._

* * *

Serenity awoke to the dim rays of the sun that tried its hardest to emerge through the black curtains. She rolled over slightly to see that Endymion wasn't lying next to her. Her faced twisted into one of confusion. The goddess sat up in the bed and looked around the rest of the room.

"Where is he?" she asked the air. She flipped over the covers, and lightly touched the ground before she walked across it to the door. Reaching for the doorknob, she hesitated. She shook her head at her thoughts, and proceeded to open the door. Serenity looked down the rusted, creaky stairs. "Endymion?" No answer. She shrugged, closing the door. "What am I going to do for breakfast?" Serenity jumped slightly when she heard footsteps on the stairs outside. She raced gently across the floorboards to the bed where she slid back under the covers and closed her sapphire eyes.

The door opened. "Serenity." There was a pause. "I brought food."

Serenity's eyelids shot open, a grin flashed across her face, and she lifted herself off the bed, going over to Endymion. "Really? What'd you get me?" She peaked in the bag. "Fast food? Gross."

Endymion chuckled. "I know, I know. I've heard rumors about woman and fast food, but McDonald's was close, and I didn't want to leave you alone for too long. I don't want to give my beautiful hostage a chance to slip away."

"Hey, I've already told you-," Serenity began, but Endymion's chuckles silenced her.

"I know, Sere." He handed her the bag. "Everything you need is in there. I know I brought the necessary supplies the other day, but it's limited."

Serenity nodded, looking through the bag. "What did you get me?"

"Pancakes."

Serenity's eyes widened. "Really? I love pancakes!" She took the box out of the bag, and opened it. Endymion handed her the little package of syrup. "Thanks." She poured the contents into the mini bowl, and began to eat. "Not bad."

Endymion stood still, a look of thought on his perfect face. "Could you excuse me for a moment? I need to make a quick errand."

Serenity shrugged. "I'll be here."

Endymion smiled, and slipped back through the door, closing it behind him.

--

The generals were lodging in the alley next to Endymion's abandoned building. Endymion walked quickly into the alley so people wouldn't see him. The generals looked up when they saw him approach them.

"Ah, Endymion, what a nice surprise," Jadeite said with a grin.

"What brings you down here? Shouldn't you be up there trying to seduce your new woman?" Kunzite asked while leaning against a brick wall.

"There's more to this than just that," Endymion said.

"Oh, really? What is it? Do you love her, then?"

Endymion rolled his eyes. "Why would I love her? She's human."

"She told you that she's a goddess."

Endymion looked more closely at Kunzite. "How did you know that?"

Kunzite shrugged and looked at the others. "We've been watching."

"Have you four ever heard of privacy?" Endymion growled silently at them.

"Yes, but as your most trusted friends, we can invade it when we feel it's necessary. You holding a 'human' hostage is dangerous. If her family and friends figured out she was missing, they would call a search party, and you could get caught," Kunzite said seriously. "What would you do if that happened?"

"It won't happen," Endymion said in a final voice, "I know what I'm doing."

Kunzite shrugged away from the wall and walked up to Endymion. "Okay, whatever you say, Endymion." He paused. "Your mother misses you. You should at least visit her for her sake. Ruling our kind alone is really hard on her, you know. She's waiting for you to return and take up your responsibilities so she can go back to being your mother."

Endymion sighed at the mention of his mother. He knew she was having difficulties ruling the world's clan of vampires. It was a hard job. Endymion knew that from spending centuries watching his father and learning about becoming king. Endymion turned back towards the alley's opening to the street. "You'll give her my love, won't you?"

"We always do," Kunzite said, shaking his head in disappointment.

Endymion nodded, and then disappeared onto the crowded city streets. It's been a few days since those three women's deaths so New York City must think they were safe again. Endymion smirked, heading back into his building.

--

Endymion entered the room to see Serenity staring out the window at the city. She was leaning against the window sill and had her chin resting on her hands. A sad look flashed across Endymion's face, but it quickly disappeared. He shook his head slowly, and walked over to her.

Standing behind her, he spoke. "What are you looking at?"

"The sun," she answered simply.

"You miss it?" She nodded, and turned around to look at him.

"How is it you're able to walk in the sun? I thought it was deadly for vampires."

Endymion chuckled. "That's only a myth, Serenity. The sun doesn't affect us. We just prefer only coming out at night because we can hunt more easily, and the nighttime is more calming to us as vampires."

"Is that why you like the night?"

Endymion smiled. "In a natural sense, yes."

"What are the other reasons?"

Endymion looked out the window at the round, yellow bright sun. "I'm fascinated by the moon."

Serenity's ears seemed to perk up. "Really? How come?"

Endymion shrugged. "I don't know. I just think it's so beautiful, I guess."

Serenity smiled. "That's so sweet."

Endymion chuckled. "I guess so."

There was a moment of silence until a groan escaped Serenity's lips. "I'm so bored."

Endymion laughed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, it's true. There's absolutely nothing to do in this room, and it's such a nice day out. I feel so cramped and restless." Serenity pouted.

"I don't know what to tell you."

Serenity looked up at him. "Well, what do you normally do?"

Endymion glanced at the window. "I usually sleep during the day."

"Oh. Right." She paused. "Are you tired?"

Endymion shook his head. "No."

"Well, what do you want to do? I'm sure anything is better than just standing here."

Endymion smirked. "I can think of something." There was a gleam in his midnight blue eyes.

Serenity caught his intension. "No."

"You said anything." He smiled, beginning to advance on her.

"That's was speaking hypothetically. I was exaggerating."

"So? You still said what you did."

Serenity backed away from him, pointing at his face. "Stop it right now, Endymion. I already said no. I could hurt you."

Endymion stopped. "No you couldn't. Have you felt my skin? It's like harder than marble."

"I'm a goddess, remember?"

Endymion rolled his eyes. "What are you, like three?"

"No. I'm telling the truth."

Endymion walked away. "You really should quit this goddess nonsense of yours. It's starting to get old."

"Yeah, and like this sex talk of yours isn't getting old either?"

"I'm allowed. You're my hostage. It's not the other way around."

Serenity face started turning red. "I could make it the other way around. I'm tired of being a stupid hostage."

Endymion held up his hands. "You're calling yourself stupid?" He grinned.

"No. I'm just saying…"

Endymion laughed, holding his sides. "Okay, okay. I give. Jeez, Sere, you take things so seriously."

Serenity huffed so more. She went over to the bed, sat down, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Shut up, you dumb vampire." Endymion only laughed harder.

--

In the adjacent building, Diamond was watching the scene through the window. An evil smile spread across his face from remembrance of the earlier scene.

"Endymion will eventually have to leave Serenity alone again, and when he does, I'll be ready." He looked over his shoulder. "Emerald, take a few youma to Endymion's home, and pay his mother a little visit."

"Why?"

Diamond smirked. "I thought of a way to make this a bit more interesting, Emerald. There's nothing wrong with a little decision making." Emerald nodded, and disappeared. "I'm curious to see who you'll choose, Endymion." Diamond grinned, and walked deeper into the building, his laugh echoing off the empty walls.

* * *

_Well, there's chapter seven finished. I'm sorry if it was a bit boring, but things should begin picking up now. Let me know what you thought, and thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Story: Bloody Lust_

_Chapter: Eight_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I want to say sorry for the wait, and the frequently decided news: this story will only be ten chapters long, which means that two more chapters left! Enjoy!_

* * *

Queen Gaia of the Vampires dragged her feet slowly into her chambers. She breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the large door and turned to look over her empty, quiet room. A exhausted smile slightly lifted the corners of her thin lips while she took in the solitude of the room.

"Much better," she said, stepping away from the door.

"I wouldn't say that, your _highness_," a voice seemed to slither from the darkness as a band of youmas flew from the black corners, muffling the queen's attempts at a scream.

--

Serenity sat on the bed she shared with Endymion, wondering when he was going to be finished in the back room. Two months had passed since he had taken her hostage, but the thought no longer bothered her. She wouldn't admit it to the egotistical vampire, but she enjoyed living with him. They were becoming close friends instead of her being a prisoner and him being her taker. He rarely mentioned his sexual desires anymore, giving her the impression that he chose not to promote it anymore.

"Come on, Endy! I'm hungry!" she yelled to him even though she knew she would have heard her if she simply whispered.

"You're always hungry!" The back room's door swung open, letting the tall form of Endymion step through. "I wouldn't be surprised if you've already ate half of New York."

"No, that's you," she said, smiling.

He shook his head. "You know I stopped feeding off of humans." He scrunched up his stone-like nose. "Even though they taste a hell of a lot better than animals."

"Technically, humans are animals because they're mammals, and mammals are classified in the phylum Chordata which is part of the Animalia kingdom." She grinned in triumph.

Endymion groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have let you read those science books I found in the trash."

Serenity stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't want to hear it. _You_, mister, were the one that wanted to read them even though you said you've basically read every book ever made."

"Well, when you've lived for a few centuries, you tend to have a lot of time on your hands."

Serenity crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me about it."

Endymion looked at the old clock on the wall. A clock Serenity made him put up so she could be in sync with the world in some way. "Oh, no. I almost forgot. I have to meet some people in a few minutes. Shi-"

Serenity practically jumped off the bed. "Can I come? Please, I haven't been out in two days, Endy?" She tried to persuade him with her puppy eyes.

Endymion shook his head, making his silky, long, black bangs fall over his eyes. "No, not this time. I'm sorry, Sere, but you have to stay here."

Serenity barely heard him. She couldn't stop her hands from reaching up automatically to brush his bangs away from your eyes. Her lips parted slightly as she let out a small breath. "I like seeing those eyes of yours. So blue… like the midnight sky."

Endymion's body seemed to turn to solid stone as Serenity's fingers hovered above his face. He closed his eyes, grasping her hand. He pulled it away from his face and down to his lips. Serenity stared up at him, her eyes clouded over slightly. "Serenity, please, don't make this harder than it already is." His voice was warm and husky, and his face was only a few inches from hers.

A small smile spread across Serenity's face while she leaned up on her to lay a soft, gentle kiss on his hard lips. "I'm sorry. Endymion…"

"What?" he said, whispering. Her lips tasted like so sweet.

She pulled away slightly. "I don't know. I feel… different… about you."

"What do you mean?" Endymion asked in confusion.

Serenity shook her head. "No, never mind. It's not important. You're late anyway. It's okay. I'll wait for you." A smile lit up her face.

"But Serenity," Endymion started to say, but stopped. He closed his azure eyes, letting out a rough breath. He nodded. "Yes. I have to go. I'll be back soon, though. We'll talk then." He leaned down to lay a tender kiss on her pink lips. "Be good." Then, he was gone.

"I thought he'd never leave." Serenity twisted around to see a pair of purple eyes race over her body.

--

Endymion walked into the alley on the side of his building where the general had yet to leave. He saw Zoicite and Nephrite trying to play chess on the far side while Kunzite and Jedeite seemed to be talking about something heated.

"Did I catch you guys at a bad time?" Endymion said as the shadows of the littered alley folded over him. The men looked up from their previous distractions. Endymion stuck his large, pale hands into the pockets of his fade, dark blue jeans. The sleeves to his silk black shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and the top buttons of the shirt were undone, showing off his sculpted chest and his necklace.

Kunzite drifted away from Jedeite, looking at the necklace. "You still wear that?"

Endymion attempted to look at the small, silver cross that hung on the black chord. The necklace was wrapped three times around his neck so it laid just out of his eyesight. "Of course. Mother said it was sent by the one I was destined to love."

Kunzite sighed, shaking his head. "Yes, about that. I think you need to sit down, Endymion."

Endymion looked at the white haired vampire. "Why?"

"Just do it, please." Endymion lowered himself to the cluttered ground, leaning back against the brick wall. He noticed that the other generals had stopped what they were doing and had moved over to join them.

"We need to tell you something that might be difficult to hear," Jedeite said, looking over at Kunzite. Endymion's eyes narrowed, realizing they were talking about him or someone close to him earlier.

Kunzite let out a strangled, ragged breath. "Your mother was kidnapped a few nights ago."

"What?" Endymion hissed.

Nephrite nodded. "We know it was at the end of the day. She had gone to her chambers for the evening, but she wasn't there the next morning. We found some things broken inside like there was a struggle of some sort. We don't know if was during the night or as soon as she had retired for the evening.

"And no, we don't know who did it," Zoicite said, answering the question Endymion was thinking.

"We waited to speak with you about because we wanted to see if we could find her or anything about what happened before we came," Kunzite said.

"And you still haven't found anything." It was a statement, not a question. The sky was turning darker, like the color of Endymion's already midnight blue eyes. People on the streets stopped to look at the dark sky, questioning each other at the color when it was the middle of the afternoon.

Kunzite sucked in an alarmed breath. "Endymion, calm down. We'll find her."

Endymion glared with heated eyes at his general. "Of course, you'll find her, but how will you find her, Kunzite? Dead? Alive?"

"Endymion, there's more." Jedeite figured his temper was going to go out of control eventually so it was now or never.

"How can there possibly be more?" Just as the words slipped out of Endymion lips, his eyes widened when a scream eliminated from his abandoned building; a scream that sent a shiver of madness and rage down his marble spine, causing the sky to release its fury.

* * *

_What did you think? I'm sorry if this story hasn't been what you expected from the summary, but I think it's turning out good. Obviously, we are reaching the climax of 'Bloody Lust'. Two more chapters left: nine and the epilogue. The end is coming... for this story at least. Give me your thoughts and any ideas you might have for the next chapter._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. Sorry for any errors._


	9. Chapter 9

_Story: Bloody Lust_

_Chapter: Nine_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I'm sorry about the two month wait. I had writer's block and I wasn't happy with my original version of this chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

The wind howled, the rain showed no mercy, and the sky was being ripped apart by the lightning and thunder testing each other's strength. No one before had seen such a murderous storm come out of no where so quickly. But then, no human knew exactly why such a storm even emerged in the first place or _who_ was causing it.

The Prince of the Terrain Vampire race, Endymion and his raw, overly extreme anger.

His eyes seemed to cloud over for only a second as the rage poured through his system like frantic water ran down a drain. His comrades watched in horror and slight fear as his eyes darken to the deepest black as the sky around them followed. The streets became dark after the electricity fizzled and died. New York City was in the middle of a blackout with the most dangerous vampire steaming with fierce energy in the very center.

His head lifted slowly before his eyes connected with those of his generals. "You four, why the hell are you just standing there?"

Jadeite blinked in stupidity. "You're not going to run up and see what happened?"

Endymion glared at him, his soaked black bangs almost like a blanket over his matching eyes. "Obviously not. I already know what happened to her."

Kunzite stepped forward. His white haired was slightly darker from being drenched. "Are you going to do nothing?"

Endymion looked up at the sky while the rain pierced his face. It didn't hurt. He didn't even feel it on his marble skin. "When I first met Serenity, she told me she was a goddess."

Nephrite nodded. "We know."

Endymion looked back at his men, his eyes showing nothing. "If that is true, she can take care of herself."

Zoicite's bright green eyes widened at the statement. "How can you say that? You have to help her, Endymion, and your mother!"

"They _both_ can take of themselves. My mother is one of most skilled vampire of our clan. She'll be all right. She doesn't need my help." Endymion started towards the entryway of the alley. "Besides, it's not like they can kill the undead with skin harder than stone."

"And what of Serenity?" Kunzite said.

Endymion hardly glanced over his shoulder to look at him. "What about her? She means nothing to me. She didn't give me what I wanted so this will serve as punishment. But like I said, if she is a goddess, they cannot harm her." Endymion looked forward again. "I'm not worried."

The vampire continued his way into the city street, ignoring the cries of protest from his four best friend and most trusted allies from behind. As the sky poured down around him, he knew they were substituting the tears he could not shed.

--

The lights swirled around her as her mind started to come back down to reality. The dreams of horror faded like a rainbow slowly disappearing until she saw her new location. The room was obvious if you even want to call it a room.

"A cell," the goddess whispered harshly to the innocent air. Standing up, Serenity walked confidently towards the metal door, placing her pale hand against it. With her eyes closed, she whispered with great speed the words of her powers in the ancient tongue of the Lunarians. Her eyes snapped open as her gaze pierced into reflection in the shiny metal. Cerulean eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't bother," a voice said from the shadows.

At the sound of the voice, Serenity whipped her body around, her hands coming together at her chest, preparing to use her powers again. "Who's there? I demand to know!"

Small, soft footsteps started towards her, but Serenity held her ground. A goddess shows no fear to those beneath them. A tall, slim woman stepped out into the dim candlelight that lit the small cell. Her fire red hair flowed down to her waist as her dark hazel eyes stared back at her. A white dress-like outfit covered her curves as well as the cleavage Serenity knew she possessed. "Don't bother." She walked closer to Serenity until she stood right in front of her. "Lower your arms. I will not harm you." Reaching forward, the foreign woman grabbed Serenity right hand to raise it in front of Serenity's face. She pointed to a metal band that was clasped on her wrist. "They know who you are. See this? It prevents you from using your powers. You can't escape." She motioned to her other wrist. "Since you're so strong, they had to put two on you."

The woman let go of Serenity's hand, making it fall back to her side. "How do you know all this?"

"I was in here when they brought you in and when they restrained you while they put those bands on." The woman took a step away, her face turning towards the lone candle on the wall.

"But why… why am I here?" Serenity looked around. "Wait, where is here?"

The woman didn't look back. "You're not on Earth anymore. This is the Dark Moon, Nemesis."

"What?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, the woman finally returned to gaze to the confused goddess. "You've been kidnapped as was ordered by the queen, Beryl, but it was played out by her son, Diamond."

"Who are they?"

The woman turned fully towards her. "You don't know yet you watch the world from above." She clicked her tongue in disgust. "Queen Beryl has always been infatuated with Endymion, and she has always wanted him for herself while on the other hand, Diamond has felt the very same way about you." Her eyes narrowed. "This was originally a trick to play Endymion into their domain to save you, but Diamond wants you too. The queen wants you dead because you've caught the interest of her desires. Either way, you won't be able to get far with those bands on your wrists. You've got no where to turn. If you escape the queen's need for your head, you still won't be able to get out for Diamond's needs for you in his pants. In the end, you don't have anywhere to turn." Her hazel eyes connected with Serenity. "You have to wait for Endymion to save you."

Serenity flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "I'd rather not wait for eternity to come."

"What are you talking about?"

Serenity walked over to the other side of the room, letting her body slide down the stone wall. "He won't come for me."

"What? Why do you say that?"

Serenity studied the metal, heavy bands on her wrist. "He doesn't care about me that way."

"Doesn't care about you…? Don't be naïve. Even if Endymion doesn't have romantic feelings for you, he still cares about you in same way and it'll be enough to provoke him to rescue you!"

Serenity head snapped up to glare at the stranger. "Who do you think you are anyway? You're a prisoner here like me, right? You don't know anything about the relationship between me and Endymion so stop acting like you do."

The woman licked her lips before the pulled back to reveal her teeth. Serenity stared at two pointy and most likely very sharp fangs. "I never did introduce myself. My name is Gaia, Queen of the Terrain Vampires. I am Endymion's mother."

--

The Goddess of Pluto watched in dismay at the scene going on between the Queen of the Vampires and Goddess of the Moon before she flipped to another view through the Window of Time. Endymion hadn't returned to his room in the abandoned building, but instead was in the cave underneath the city's graveyard. Why did fate have to be so cruel? Sailor Pluto sighed before walking away from the window.

"What's with the sigh, Goddess of Time?" a lovely voice asked from the mist.

A small, unusual smile raised the corners of the woman lips. "Queen Serenity, I'm sorry."

The queen walked towards the other goddess. "Pluto, I know you're worried, but I also know you know that this is their destiny."

Pluto nodded. "Yes, I know this, but I still hate to watch them be put in this situation. Endymion's words were so cold. His mother was no different."

The ancient Queen and Goddess of the Moon smiled, placing a gentle hand on the dark green-haired woman's shoulder. "This was meant to be. Vampires are known to have hearts as cold as their skin and walls surrounding their hearts that is as unbreakable as their skin." Her eyes turned soft. "Serenity will change that."

Pluto looked over her shoulder to watch the Window of Time flicker to the future. She smiled. "I know." The woman that would live for eternity looked back at her queen. "I have faith in her."

The silver-lavender-haired woman smiled. "As do I." She stepped back, a grin appearing on her face. "But let's spice things up a bit." With a snap of her fingers, the rest of the planet's goddesses appeared, surrounding the two. "I believe Serenity will need some help from her friends, don't you think, Pluto?"

Pluto paused in shock, but nodded her head. The queen stepped to the side to let Serenity's friends and guardians gather around the Keeper of Time. Pluto raised her elegant, silver staff, whispering the command to make the Garnet Orb at the staff's peak glow. Within a split second, the light fills the room with its power before it dies back down, taking the eight goddesses with it.

--

A swampy green light eliminates the small room before a woman with similar hair color stand in its place. A scowl is placed on her face as she clutches a piece of paper in her hands. Throwing a few things on the bed, she storms over to a dresser. Flinging out random skimpy dresses, she pulls out a sharp blade.

Clutching the sharp dagger in her hand, she walks over to the mirror. "That brat!" The woman slides her finger over the sharp edge. "Ow!" Blood oozes from a minor cut. She looks back at the mirror, shaking her head. The scowl returns as her red eyes blaze. "They finally caught her and Diamond couldn't be happier!" With a click of her tongue, she head towards the door. "I'll just have to rid her from this world so I can have him all to myself." Emerald opens the door, leaving her laughter still lingering in the air.

* * *

_ I know nothing really happened like I'm sure you thought. But I've decide to make this 15 chapters instead of ten. I couldn't see myself solving all the conflicts in two chapters. I must have been insane for thinking I could. I hope you're all happy with the update. Now that this is going to be 15 chapters, this will be what's coming: four more chapters and an epilogue. Well, once again, sorry about the wait. I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me your thoughts as well as anything else you'd like to say concerning the story. Thanks for reading._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I may have mentioned this before, but I have a section on my profile page that says what I'm working on. If you're looking for possible updates for a certain story, check to see if I'm working on it there. Thanks._


	10. Chapter 10

_Story: Bloody Lust_

_Chapter: Ten_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hey! So, I wrote this a few days ago, went to upload it, and the thing was down. And I forgot to try again later. I'm sorry. Don't hate me. xD Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

The wind howled as if something sharp was splitting it in half, and the rain continued to pour down on the miserable land below. As the storm brewed on, the sky ripped open, letting eight streams of different colors zip down to the city of New York City. The colors curved and bended as they twisted around the buildings until the reached that one special place, that one dark, crumbled place.

As if things could get any worse for these lights. They're binding call was gone, that one, clear silver light that held them all together was lost in a river of darkness, and to find her, they had to go to a creature of the shadows to enter the forbidden world.

The lights raced over the city's graveyard as if they meant to pass it, but instead, they flipped in the air, twirling with grace, and entered an unknown passage way in the ground. There was a cave under this graveyard, and once inside, the lights combined as if they were hugging, and then, suddenly, dispersed until the formed into bodies. Eight women stood where the display of colors once was.

And five men stared at them in shock.

A man with short blonde hair was the first to find his voice. "How in the hell?"

Another man with slightly wavy brown hair slapped the former across the back of his head. "Shut up, idiot.

A woman with long, sun-blonde hair stepped forward, her arms outstretched in front of her. "We mean you no harm, gentlemen. We come seeking your help."

Sitting between two other men, one with blonde hair tied and another with hair white as the snow, a man with midnight blue eyes and hair the color of a raven's darkest wing spoke. "Gentlemen?" He chuckled, the sound deep and rich. "How amusing. What is it that requires our help, fair maiden?"

She smiled, her teeth a soft, but pure white. "Ah, only one who has lived through many centuries can acquire such formality in their words, but then make it so simple. I do miss those days."

He raised his eyebrows, perfect and black. "Is that so? Then, I must assume you've known them personally."

"Yes, and many more."

His eyes darkened slightly if that was even possible to see in the dim light of the moon that had escaped through any cracks from the ground above. "Intriguing. Sadly, though, I must ask how you knew of this place as well as why you are here seeking our help?"

The maiden's eyes, pools with the color like the clear blue sky, turned grave. "Then, I should introduce myself, Endymion." The man's eyes turned wide at his name. "I am Mina, Goddess of Venus and of the Star of Love, and these ladies are my fellow goddesses and close friends. We know of your time with our sister, Serenity, Goddess of the Silver Moon, and we know of her recent kidnapping. We come seeking your help for we know only you can find her."

The sound of the rain above was the only noise that filled the air while the man in question sat frozen on the spot. Finally, his eyes blinked to clear the confusion, and he rose to his feet, towering over the blonde. "Get out." In response, a boom of thunder exploded the atmosphere as a crack of lightning eliminated the room in platinum. "I don't need a bunch of women with fancy tongues coming into my lair just to speak such nonsense. Get out."

The goddess crossed her arms. "Would you have accepted us more welcoming if you were thirsty and saw us as a meal?" She smirked. "Don't be a fool, you arrogant vampire. You were the one who kept Serenity from returning to her home therefore it's your rightful responsibility to bring her back to the only place she can be safe and sound. I didn't come here asking for an argument and I'm not about to get into one with a creature that's below my standards. Serenity needs your help and you're going to give it to her whether you agree or not."

The cave went silent again, but then the sound of laughter erupted from Endymion. "You've got to be kidding me! Below your standards?" His eyes narrowed as he passed the stone table that was between them. "Don't think this is the first time I've heard about you. I knew all along what Serenity was, and what kind of guardians she had up in the sky." His switched his eyes to the tall, black-green haired woman standing silently in the back. "I know who you all are, and I know that one right there is the Goddess of Time. Below your standards? I would consider you on my level for not saving Serenity and changing the course of time before this all happened. Do even start to blame me for her disappearance, especially when she had the love from the _almightly Goddesses of the Solar System_!"

"You would think it was that simple, Endymion. You would think it's such an easy task to change what is to come to make it what you desire." She shook her head in shame and disappointment. "Unfortunately, that is not the case. I knew of your knowledge, but did not voice it to anyone. If I could change what was happening to Serenity now, I would have done it before she was even born. One so pure as her does not deserve this test fate is giving her, but she has no choice. I've seen many paths that concern her destiny, and they lead to many points. Some are good and some are bad." She paused, her eyes raising to Endymion as she stepped closer. "But fate usually only has a one set mind in one's soul, goddesses are no exception, and in each of Serenity's path, there is only one person that can motivate them. You, Endymion, are the soulmate and true protector of Serenity's heart, and only you can bring her out of the darkness."

One of Endymion's men coughed, stealing the attention away. It was Jadeite. "Damn, man, it doesn't sound like you have a choice at all. These women are _serious_!" There was another sharp slap to the head. Endymion closed his eyes.

"Endymion, I know you're trying to deny everything right now," Mina said, taking over the conversation, "but as the daughter of Aphrodite I can see every speck of love a person feels, and looking at you, I can see you love Serenity very, very much, and I know now is the time to realize just that before the denial consumes your soul. If that happens, it will be forever impossible to reach her, and her life will be in the hands of Diamond for eternity."

Midnight blue eyes snapped open. "Diamond?"

The man with the white hair stood. "He's alive?"

The man with the ponytail rose from his stool. "I thought you killed him, Endymion, when he..."

Endymion quickly ran his hand through his hair before turning towards another corridor of the caves. "I didn't kill him, Zoicite. I meant to, but I didn't."

Another woman, this one with long, sleek black hair, broke into the conversation. "Wait, hold on here. What's your story with this Diamond guy?"

Jadeite opened his mouth to speak. "Well, you see, beautiful, Diamond was Endymion's—"

Endymion whipped his head to the side to glare at his comrade. "Jadeite!"

Jadeite held up his hands. "Sorry."

Endymion sighed, shaking his head in frustration. "Diamond and I… have a history. He—"

The Amazon goddess' eyes widened in shock. "You're gay?!"

Mina turned her head towards her friend. "Lita!"

Endymion sputtered with his next word. "_What? _No, not that kind of history!" He ran his hands through his hair. If he were human, there would have been a blush on his cheeks.

Lita chuckled lightly, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry. I tend to jump to conclusions at times. They strike me… like lightning." A small girl with black hair with hints of purple stood behind the Amazon, giggling to herself.

Mina smiled, but then nodded at Endymion. "My apologies, Endymion. Please, continue."

The wind shifted slightly, letting a few sprinkles of rain enter the dark caves as Endymion started to speak once again. "Like I was trying to say, Diamond and I have a history, but not a good one at that. We grew up together as I did with these men behind me. Diamond's mother, Beryl, had her eyes set on me as soon as I took my first breath, and Diamond was always jealous of the attention she gave me over him. Even as a vampire child, Beryl would stalk me in a sense. She tried to push it off as being protective of the prince." He shook his head. "A sick woman she was, yes. I wasn't stupid and even at the young age I was I still knew what she was up to. Of course, she didn't get bad until I came of age.

"That's when things started to get worse. Beryl got more obsessive and Diamond got more aggressive and strange. Through Beryl's… condition and Diamond's anger, they rebelled against my father. The war between us lasted for over a century, ending with the murder of my father. Fortunately, at the time of his death, we were on the verge of winning, and our loyal followers and I pushed Beryl and her followers back into their land, and gained victory with the loss of a king." Endymion sighed. "The crown was to be passed to me, but I knew what my rule would cause: another war. I can't be king until Beryl and Diamond are defeated and dead."

A voice that sounded like bells spoke from the group of women. It was an elegant woman with wavy ocean blue hair. "I am Michelle, Goddess of the Seas, and the waters of Earth have spoken to me throughout the years of Diamond's existence. I'm afraid that during his time of neglect, he turned to the stars, seeking something of more value than his own mother. He succeeded in finding the story of the young moon goddess, and therefore his rage and pain twisted into an unhealthy form of obsession, something he must have inherited from his mother."

Another goddess spoke, one who was tall with short blonde hair. "What are you saying, Michelle?"

"I'm saying, Amara, that Diamond's reasoning behind the kidnapping of our beloved princess not only was the demand of his mother's want of Endymion, but also for his own benefits."

A petite woman with hair as blue as a sapphire's inner core and eyes the colors of the waves gasped. "He means to make her his own! He means to rape her before Endymion can even reach her!"

* * *

_ I know about it being another filler chapter, but it gave you some background on Endymion's life, right? That's good, yes? I thought so too. I'm thinking about wrapping this up in two or three more chapters. Maybe! Because I can't see dragging out the rescue any longer. I hope what I wrote makes sense and was satisfactory towards you in every way it usually is. Thanks for reading, and any feedback is welcome. I loooove long reviews. Hehe._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


End file.
